totalminerforgefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider
Spiders are the only currently known monsters in Total Miner: Forge. Spiders are spawned by Spider Eggs and are known to randomly spawn in pairs on the surface. Apperance And Combat There are several types of Spider in Total Miner: Forge. The known are Black and Grey. Black Spiders appear similar to the traditional image of a spider, but the in-game spiders have 2 red eyes and 6 legs instead of a real-life 6-8 eyes and 8 legs. The spiders also have a scorpion-like tail as it's abdomen, which may be the source of damage for the spider's attack. Black Spiders are large and are about 4-5 blocks in height and 6-7 blocks in width and length. Grey spiders are much rarer and are almost exactly the same as the black spiders, with red eyes and 6 legs, but are much smaller (around 2-3 blocks in height and 3-4 in length and width) and are a white-grey colour that appears to be similar to the clay texture of the default texture pack. The hit points and damage of Grey Spiders is currently unknown. Plus the 1.1 update mob which as many of us know is the muncher. The Muncher is a mob that can break through your blocks or "munch" through them and attack you, they are about the size of you and only have 25 health and 5 damage per hit. The Munchers are very rare and Craig has announced that he plans to fix this in the 1.5 update. Their spawning point is a little egg stuck in the grass and the spiders spawing point is An entire block called spider egg. Munchers are most commonly found in cave systems between 500 and 700 depth. They are able to go about twice your speed and can not jump but can climb all blocks except for scoria. Drops Objects can only be found if already obtained though the store *Colored and Decorative blocks *Diamond Gem Stone *Torches *Organic Objects (Grass, Flowers, Dirt, Flint, Coblestone, Diorite, Sand, Gold Blocks, etc.) *Wood objects (Wood Planks,Wood Shield, Wood Hatchet, Wood Swords, Wood Stairs, Wood Signs etc.) *Bars (Iron Bars, Steel Bars) *Rope *Crafted Blocks (Glass, Teflon, Bricks, ect.) *Munchers most commonly drop muncher eggs which can be cooked in the furnace *Munchers also can drop Grass, Dirt,Iron,Steel blocks and very rarely titanium. Notes and Tips *Spiders have a chance to emit a high-pitched scream when hit with a weapon. *Spiders emit a different high-pitched scream when nearby Spider Eggs are hit. *It is very hard to run away from a group of spiders. Digging underground or hiding in tight areas will protect you from spider attacks *Tools like the Pickaxe, Shovel, and Hatchet are pointless against spiders. The tools wear down per hit as if you were mining a single block. Swords and Spears are your best option. *They seem to respond to movement. If you walk slowly, they wont chase after you, they will still jump in the air, but they will land in the same spot. When you run is when they chase you. *Munchers can break through any types of bricks they can climb over them. Category:Mobs